Saiyan Army
The Saiyan Army (named only in the FUNimation Dub) was the Saiyan military force led by the king of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta. Although, King Vegeta was not its ultimate ruler as, during this time, the Saiyan Army appeared to be a branch within Frieza's forces. It was eventually destroyed when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, and kills the entire Saiyan race (minus four to eight people) along with it. The Army is first mentioned by Nappa when he states that he was its highest ranking and most powerful General. Overview Saiyan-Tuffle war , Nappa, and three Saiyan Elites/Generals watching King Vegeta executing the inhabitants of a planet]] The Saiyans took part in only one known conflict before the Saiyans were annexed by Frieza in roughly Age 732: the Saiyan-Tuffle war, in which they were victorious. After a ten year long struggle, the Saiyans completely annihilated the Tuffles after a full moon arose, allowing their transformation into Great Apes. With the Tuffle race vanquished, the Saiyans completely colonized the planet, which they renamed Planet Vegeta after their commanding hero and King. Rule under Frieza After the annexation by Frieza, the Saiyans were apparently automatically conscripted into his planet trade organization, and seemingly all Saiyans physically and mentally capable were automatically drafted in the Saiyan Army. The Saiyan Army fought in hundreds of conflicts (if not more) and because of their high success record, were given respect from Frieza. The Saiyan Army forces even include babies, like Goku who was sent to Earth twelve years prior to the beginning of the series to prepare the planet for Frieza's planet trade, but Goku loses sight of this after an accident leaves him permanently amnesiac. There were also Saiyan Elites and/or Generals (one of them being Nappa). While most of the known Saiyans have proudly served King Vegeta, Paragus was among the Saiyans who disagree with the king's naïve ways, namely because of his son, Broly, nearly being executed. Because the Saiyan Army leader's arrogance had Paragus and Broly nearly killed, Paragus plotted to avenge both himself and his son through the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. As time went on, the fast growing power of the Saiyans began to frighten Frieza who believed that one day a Saiyan could be strong enough to challenge his might, and thus the final chapter in Saiyan history was written. Destruction of the Saiyan race s]] After Bardock and his band of low-class Saiyans soldiers (Tora, Shugesh, Borgos, and Fasha) ended the Kanassan war, something even Frieza's elites were unable to accomplish, the tyrant contemplates the destruction of the race. Soon after Frieza's spaceship approaches the planet, King Vegeta, along with a squad of his strongest soldiers, stages an invasion of the spaceship, to which Frieza retaliates by killing King Vegeta and his soldiers. Frieza then obliterates Bardock, Planet Vegeta, and the entire Saiyan race along with it by launching a Supernova through Planet Vegeta. Known Members Significant followers of King Vegeta include Zorn, Nappa, Bardock's Elite, Raditz, and initially Paragus. Malaka and Planthorr are also presiding doctors at a Saiyan hospital. *King Vegeta *Vegeta *Tarble *Nappa *Zorn *Bardock *Tora (Toma) *Fasha *Shugesh *Borgos *Raditz *Turles (Former, when defunct) *Scarface *Shorty *Onio *Paragus Category:Factions Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly